A new love for the princess:origins of Soneach
by FairyTalePrincess16
Summary: Mario was sick of tired for saving Peach 100 times and yells at her. Peach was feeling sad and lonely until she meets an old friend that will change her feelings forever.


In a land called the Mushroom Kingdom, a human princess was crying very hard. She was sitting on a wooden log, on a far distance from a brick fortress. The princess had long blond hair, a gold crown, blue round earrings, a pink dress with a blue brooch and white long gloves.

"H-h-how c-could h-he s-s-say t-that to m-me?" the princess cried; She was starting to have a flashback.

 _(Flashback)_

 _A red italian plumber was rescuing the princess from the clutches of the Koopa King. The plumber carried the princess in bridal style away from the brick fortress. He puts the princess down gently, but he had an angry look on his face._

" _Peach! That's the 100_ _th_ _time I am saving you from Bowser!" the plumber shouted angrily at the princess "Why can't you defend yourself for at least once?!"_

" _M-Mario, I-I-I" Peach said, very scared about her favorite hero shouting at her "I-I-I'm sorry…"_

" _Oh, now you said you're sorry?! That's all you have to say?! You know what? I'M SICK OF TIRED OF SAVING YOU! I'LL QUIT! IF YOU EVER, EVER GET YOURSELF KIDDNAPED BY THAT TURTLE AGAIN, I WON'T BE THERE! NOW, GOOD BYE!" Mario yelled at Peach and runs away from her._

" _No…NO! MARIO, COME BACK!" Peach called for him, but Mario ignored her. She was starting to produce tears._

 _(End of flashback)_

"Mario… how c- could y-you s-say that? F-for all those y-years y-you enjoyed s-saving me f-from Bowser, a-and now y-you gave u-up?" Peach was sobbing during her talk "I-If only s-someone could g-give me s-some comfort…"

Just then, she felt a strong wind blowing from her right. Peach raised her head to see what it was. She then saw a trace of blue blur running past her " _W-Who could that be?_ " she thought.

The one inside the blur noticed her and screeched to a halt. Peach saw the person right in front of her. She was surprised at what she saw: the person was a blue mobian hedgehog with short white gloves, green emerald eyes and red sneakers with white stripes and a yellow buckle in one of the sides.

"Hey, lady. I've heard you saying something about comfort, so I'm here! I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog! Who are you?" the hedgehog said, giving her his iconic wink and thumbs up.

"Oh, umm… I'm… I'm Peach." Peach said, still surprised.

"Peach? You mean the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom?" Sonic finally recognized her. He met Peach for the first time in the Olympic Games of Pequim, where he and Mario became friends after a long rivalry between then.

"Y-yes… I" but Peach was starting to cry again after she also recognized Sonic. This made him feel sorry for her.

"Hey, shh…shhh, don't cry my princess. There, there." Sonic sat on the wooden log to her left. He places his hand on her head, only to find her hair really soft. It was soft like cotton.

"Wow… uh, Peach. Your hair is quite soft! It's like cotton to me." Sonic was starting to blush.

Peach heard what he just said about her hair. Her tears suddenly disappeared; she was really shocked: nobody has ever commented about her hair once, heck even her friends, her Toads, or Toadsworth. Sonic was the very first one to say that. This made her very happy, she had a smile on her face. She turns to Sonic.

"Thank you. You were actually the first one to comment about my hair." She said sweetly.

"Really? I was?" Sonic said surprised.

"Yes. Neither my friends, my Toads, or even Toadsworth said something about my look, even my Mario." But when she said 'Mario', she felt sad again. Sonic noticed that.

"Hey, is something wrong? What happened? Why were you crying? Please tell me everything." He asked.

Peach told Sonic about what happened earlier. When she was finished, Sonic felt sad, but also angry. How could Mario reject Peach like that?

"Yeah Peach, Mario can be quite a jerk sometimes; I knew that because ever since I was born, Mario became my rival because of the rivalry between Nintendo and Sega. You already know that I'm a Sega character, right?" Sonic asked. Peach nods.

"Sonic, I already knew about this rivalry thing, but now, Nintendo and Sega are no longer rivals because they worked together on the Olympics series, so everything is fine now." She answered.

"I sure hope so."

Suddenly, both of their hearts started beating rapidly. The hedgehog and the princess felt this, and looked at each other embarrassed. Sonic's tail started wagging rapidly, while Peach's cheeks tuned pink. Peach already knew what this meant.

"Whoa! Why is my tail wagging that fast?" Sonic tried to make his tail stop but no success. This made Peach giggle.

"Oh, that's normal, silly. That is the meaning of love." Peach said in a sweet tone.

"R-really?" Sonic said completely shocked.

"Yes, I already knew what this meant. When I'm love, my cheeks turn pink as you can see." Peach pointed at her cheeks; they were completely pink.

"You look like a cherry blossom flower." Sonic was in a trance.

"Awwww thanks Sonikku!" Peach giggles. Sonic loved hearing her giggle, but got surprised at what she called him.

"Uhhhh… Sonikku?" He asked confused.

"Yes, it's Japanese for 'Sonic'. That's the nickname I'm going to give to you for now on. Do you have a nickname for me too?"

"Hmmm… how about 'Peachy'?" Sonic suggested.

"Oh, I love it!" Peach squealed in joy. "Now I wonder how your quills feels like?"

Peach started stroking Sonic's quills. This accidentally made him purr right in front of her. Sonic backed away quickly.

"Man, why do I purr?" He said embarrassed.

"Oh Sonikku, that's normal to purr as well! I also think it's cute." She giggled. This made him feel better. "Sonic, I don't know how to say about this but…"

Peach leaned closer and closer to Sonic with her eyes closed and kissed him in the lips. Sonic's eyes widen, but when he scented Peach's sweet cherry lip gloss, he actually liked and kissed her back with his eyes closed. He wraps his arms in Peach's neck, while she wraps hers in his waist. After 3 minutes of kissing, they needed air so they broke the kiss. Both stared at each other.

"I love you Sonic, my handsome blue knight." Peach said.

"I love you too Peach, my pretty cherry blossom." Sonic said.

The Cherry Princess has found a new love, and the two are happy that they're now a couple.

The End

* * *

 **And with that, Soneach was born! ;)  
**


End file.
